Your'e Harry Potter!
by xTractx
Summary: Halloween Day has always been an unordinary day for Harry.  This is just another one of those Halloweens...


**Author's note: Quick little thing I came up with Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Harry did not like Halloween. Not one bit. In fact, he tried to avoid doing anything on that particular holiday at all costs. Since he was one year old, nothing good ever happened on that holiday.

But yet here he was walking through the streets with his wife and 3 kids like a good dad should do. In his right hand he held young Albus' hand while his left hand held up an umbrella big enough to cover the two of them. His wife, Ginny, held Lily up against her hip while she too held an umbrella. James, too excited to wait for his parents, ran up from door to door to collect as much candy as possible.

"James!" Harry called as his son was about to run to the next house, "Wait for the rest of us will you? We can't keep up with you if you keep running ahead!"

James looked at his dad and ran back to them. His wild jet-black hair was soaked from the rain and he wiped his glasses to clear his vision. "Sorry Dad," he said while smiling sheepishly.

"What time is it honey?" Ginny asked as she unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. "I need to get Lily to bed soon. It's way past her bedtime!"

Indeed Lily was fast asleep. Her chin rested on her mother's shoulder and some of her fingers tangled into Ginny's hair.

Harry looked at his watch to see that it was definitely way past his kid's bedtime.

"Yup let's go home kids, it's getting late."

James let out an exaggerated moan, and Albus, not really understanding what was going on, decided to copy his brother.

"Dad, come on just one more house! I'd have to wait an entire year to get Muggle candy again!" Harry unsuccessfully could not warn James to not shout out the word _muggle. _He warned his kids to not say the word _muggle_… Or any wizard word for the matter like quidditch, Hogwarts, or wand.

"Yeah Daddy one more house!" Albus yelled like his brother. James jumped up and down in excitement (one would think he was having a sugar high) while Albus hug his leg tightly. Ginny giggled and ruffled James' hair.

"Fine, one more house," she said and James whooped for joy. Albus clapped his hands together while squealing. Lily shuffled slightly in Ginny's arms but stayed fast asleep.

They arrived to a small house with fake cobwebs draping from the roof and the sides of the windows. Small like pumpkin lanterns aligned to walkway up to the house and little ghosts hung from the edge of the roof.

James marched up confidently and Albus tugged his father's hand so that he would walk faster. When they were at the doorstep, James rung the doorbell and the two boys yelled "Trick or Treat!" like their father told them too. The door opened to reveal a young teenage girl with a large bowl of colorful Muggle candy inside.

"Hello!" the girl greeted kindly and her eyes roamed James and Albus' Halloween costumes. "Ooo and what are you two suppose to be?"

"I'm a knight!" James said proudly while thrusting his chest out. He thrust his plastic sword up into the air for emphasis.

"I'm Snuffles…. Or you can call me Padfoot!," Albus said, equally as proud. Harry snorted slightly while rolling his eyes.

"Snuffles?" the girl looked slightly confused though there was mirth in her eyes. "Isn't that a Snoopy costume?"

Not Albus looked confused. He shrugged and said, "Daddy let me pick my costume out and because he said I couldn't be a Quidditch player. I chose this one 'cuz it was a dog-even though it's not black like Snuffles. I tried to color it in with black, but it still doesn't look like Snuffles-"

Harry cut him off by saying, "Right well we really have to be going so have a Happy Halloween! 'Comon kids…"

"Wait!" the girl called before Harry turned around to leave. "You ought to have some candy too for your costume! We have extras anyway…"

"Costume?" Harry looked at the girl quizzically. "I'm not wearing a costume…"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well your not wearing the cloak or even have the wand, but at least you made some effort to get the round glasses and the scar."

"Huh?" Harry was utterly confused at this point.

The girl looked at him weirdly, "Well, you are dressed up as Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Errr." How was he supposed to answer that? He thought this was a muggle neighborhood. They went to a muggle neighborhood for this particular reason- so that Harry wasn't recognized. Also, many wizarding families did not live close to one another. Trick or treating was a muggle thing. He didn't realize any witches lived on this street…

"Well you did a good job of the scar- I say that looks like the most realistic one so far!- but it's a little off you know. It's supposed to be above the eyebrow, not between the eyes! The other little boy dressed up as Harry Potter had the scar above his eyebrow too."

Harry felt confounded as he realized what she meant. Did people actually dress up as him for Halloween? And she thought he was dressing up as himself?

"The scar is in the right place!" Harry defended his scar.

"And your eyes are supposed to be blue, not green!"

"It's green, not blue!"

Albus nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, Dad's eyes are green! Just like mine!"

The teenage girl's father came in the doorway. Apparently he was listening to the conversation. "Yeah, honey that's just in the movie. In the books his scar is above his two eyes and his eyes are green."

Harry felt even more stunned. He knew that there were books written about him, but now movies? And if there were movies, then wouldn't that make them muggles?

"Oh right," the girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I ought to read the books like Dad. He's read all of them. I'm more of a Twilight fan though."

"I'm telling you Emilie, you need to read the Harry Potter series."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course I will. All in good time!"

"My favorite series ever," Emilie's father explained to Harry. "Emilie here dressed up as Hermione Granger when she was 9. " the father looked at him even closer, "Hey, if you were a little younger, you would've looked even closer to the Harry in the books than the actual actor himself!"

"You don't say," Harry said weakly.

"A perfect replica," Emilie's father said.

In the background, Harry could hear Albus asking James, "What's a movie?"

"I don't know, Albie. Must be some kind of muggle thing," James whispered back.

"Well, have a happy Halloween!" the father said and the girl ruffled James' hair and they went back inside.

Harry walked back slight dazed to Ginny and Lily with James and Albus.

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Well, that took a bit long."

"Hmmm? Oh sorry," Harry said, still slightly distracted.

"Okay kids, lets go back," Ginny said tiredly and hoisted Lily.

"Awwwwww, but I don't have as much as James," Albus grumbled under his breath.

"It's okay Albie, when you're my age you can get as much candy as me," James reassured him, then quickly said, "Okay, maybe not as much, but don't worry you may be close!"

On the way back home Harry noticed 8 other children dressed up as mini Harry Potters. Hogwarts uniform, scar, fake wand, and all.

**Author's Note: Hope it made you smile And please review! Reviews make me feel like I did a somewhat decent job! (well if the reviews are good). Oh and the UK has Snoopy right? I wasn't too sure….**


End file.
